


Broken

by hazgirl16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom Harry, Fluff, Harry Is The Leader, Jealous Harry, Leader Harry, Louis is afriad of Harry at first, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazgirl16/pseuds/hazgirl16
Summary: Fifteen years of war has ravaged the land that Louis Tomlinson has called home. The last battle had been fought and the victor declared. Those in the Underground have emerged to the devastation and destruction of their homeland. As the son of a Deflector, Louis knows that those in the Faction do not like him.Harry Styles, Leader of the Faction, has been named victorious. He rules those around with an iron fist and punishes those who disobey. Ruthless and hard, Harry is determined to punish the Deflectors in his midst.What happens when he meets Louis, the son of the man who was the first Deflector? Can Harry let go of the anger and let Louis in? Or will he remain forever broken?





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First story here and I greatly appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! Please let me know what you think so far!

The air was thick with smoke and the remnants of fire burned as figures slowly emerged from the safety of the Underground. For many, this was the first time they had seen the Surface since the War started nearly 15 years ago. Above them they heard the fighting of the two rival armies clashing, bullets spraying and men screaming in pain. Children has lost fathers, mothers lost sons, but in the end, everyone lost everything. 

Louis Tomlinson held onto his mother’s hands as they walked out of the Underground. He had been only two when his family was forced into hiding. His father had been a defector of the Faction, choosing instead to side with the Government. The Faction didn’t take kindly to traitors and entire families were killed for the mistakes of one. In the time that they had been Underground his family was forgotten. No one asked what happened to the Tomlinson family. Most assumed they had been killed or were now living in the Outside. 

The Outside was for those who didn’t want to live within the confines of the walls that surrounded their city. Those in the Outside didn’t last for long. Louis shuddered at the stories he had heard of bodies being found at the gates with mutilated features. That was before the War; now those bodies never came back. 

The victor was a man named Harry Styles, leader of the Faction. For years the unrest with the Government had been growing and it finally reached a tipping point. Those who were with the Faction fought against those who had been with the Government. Now, the Government was no more and Harry Styles ruled all. 

Those who emerged from the Underground stood wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight they were greeted with. A line of men with guns and vicious snarls stood before them with none other than their leader in the front. Louis let out a tiny gasp and held on even tighter to his mother. His father died in the Underground after becoming sick, so now it was just the two of them.

The sunshine hurt Louis’ eyes, which caused him to squint and try to focus on what was happening around him. He could feel the tension that radiated off his mother and the bodies of those around him. They were not sure what was going to happen to them now; many of those in the Underground were families of those in the Government. 

“It has been nearly 20 years since our world has seen peace,” Styles began, his voice low and dangerous. “Innocent blood was spilled when it was not needed,” the Leader’s eyes tracked and glanced at the faces before him. “I am a generous man and will not harm you.” Louis let out a silent sigh of relief. “However, you will have to earn your way in this world. No one will get anything handed to them any longer.” 

That came as no surprise to Louis. In the Underground, they had a system. If you could work, then you did. Louis was a teacher for the younger kids, not because he was trained, but because the of the amount of education he had. 

Before the War and before his family went into hiding, Louis had been enrolled in classes the local school. But when his father deflected, his education was put on the backburner. But Louis still continued to learn with what little they had. He had a good grasp on basic math and science, but what he excelled in was art. During their time in the Underground, to break the routine of their days, the kids would put on little skits that Louis would direct.

Louis was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of heavy boots. Looking up he saw the soldiers coming towards them, directing people in a straight line. “My men will break you into smaller groups and direct you towards your new homes. Settle your families and once day breaks tomorrow, the fun will start.” 

Styles turned and began walking back through the crowd of men. Louis tried to get a better look at him, but it was no use. Just then, his mother grasped his hand and shepherded him into a small circle where others from the Underground stood. 

A man with piercing blue eyes and brown hair began to bark orders at them. “You lot keep together and don’t move. If I see any of you break out of this circle, I won’t be afraid to use this.” The blonde held up his rifle with a smirk, catching the fear in the eyes of those in front of him. “My name is Liam and I’ll be the leader of your section of the city. My men will do their best to take care of you, but we will not put up with rebellion.” 

The man, Liam, had to be Louis’ age, if not a year or so older. But the War had hardened him and made him seem so much older. Louis wondered if every soldier was like that or if it was only that way for some. Then their circle began to move as Niall and another man led them out of the City Center. 

They walked for at least 20 minutes before stopping in front of a row of homes. Unlike the homes before the War, these new ones were all the same. No individuality, nothing to tell the units apart except for the house numbers on the outside. Louis wondered which one their new home would be, his eyes trailing down as far as they could. “Louis, darling, you are hurting my hand.” Louis relaxed the grip he had on his mother’s hand and blushed.

“Listen for your family’s name and come forth when called,” Liam said as he scanned his eyes over a sheet of paper. “We will then direct you to your new home. As Leader Styles said, settle in for tonight. Tomorrow you’ll be sent to your new jobs and children to school.”

Then roll call began and Louis watched as childhood friends were herded by their parents, pale as ghosts into their new lives. After what seemed to be hours, “Tomlinson” was barked and Johannah pulled Louis forward. 

They were guided to their new home which had the number 45 nailed to the door. The name badge on the soldier’s chest was Lt. Malik. Louis let out a small snort at the man’s last name but stopped when given a stern look by both the solder and his mother. “Welcome home Mrs. Tomlinson,” Lieutenant Malik sneered. “It’s the best that we can do for the family of a defector.” 

His mother either ignored what the Lieutenant had said, or she was keeping her mouth shut. Louis clenched his fist at the hateful words that Malik spoke. His father was a good man and did what he thought was the best for his family. As they stepped inside their new apartment, Louis saw that it was modern and had all the necessities that they would need.

“Louis, love why don’t you go pick out your bedroom,” his mother said as a way to get him out of the room. “I have a few more questions for Lieutenant Malik about tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded and headed up the stairs to the second floor. He opened each door and found that there were 3 bedrooms and 2 baths in their home. One of the baths was tied to the Master bedroom, which he would allow his mother to have.

The door to the last bedroom that he opened was the one he decided would be his. It had a window facing the woods to the West and the shimmering lakes just beyond the Outer Walls. Louis sat on the bed and inspected his room, eyes flitting to different parts as he soaked it all in.

His new room had a small desk with a lamp, a closet, a dresser, and a TV. He hadn’t seen a TV in years and wondered what would be on it since the War had happened. Walking to the windows Louis looked outside and saw that everyone had disappeared into their houses and now only the Soldiers were out, patrolling since it was nearly dusk. 

A sharp tap at his door made him jump. Louis turned just as his mother walked in wearing a weary smile. “I am going to start a light supper and then we will turn in for the night. Lieutenant Malik informed me that Leader Styles wants to meet with us tomorrow morning.” Louis paled and just stared at her. “I figure it is to get more information on why your father deflected.” 

She placed a kiss on his forehead and shut the door as she left. With a sigh Louis flopped on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered just how badly this meeting with Leader Styles would go. 

Before he realized it, his eyes were growing heavy and sleep took over. Louis was asleep within minutes and didn’t wake up even when Johanna came to get him for dinner. 

Swiping his brunette fringe from his forehead, she placed a kiss on his cheek and let him sleep. He would need the energy for tomorrow and the days to come.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of writer's block and life is very busy. Enjoy!

The next morning when Louis woke up it was before the sun had risen over the horizon. Checking the alarm clock on the bed stand, it read 6:57. He knew that his mother was already up, being an early rise most of the time, so Louis headed down to the kitchen.

Just as he had expected, Jay was sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around the cup of coffee. It appeared that she was nursing because Lieutenant Malik was there was well. “Good morning precious,” Jay smiled. “Come have some breakfast.” Louis eyed the Lieutenant warily but sat down at the table.

Jay placed a small plate of eggs and toast in front of Louis. In the Underground eggs were a staple, but toast was a treasure. Because they lived where they couldn’t grow grains or vegetables, they relied on supplies from the outside. Louis ate his small breakfast in silence as his mom cleaned up. “Once your finished with your food, go get cleaned up and we’ll leave with the Lieutenant.” 

“Yes mom,” Louis replied quietly. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink then darted upstairs. On his way up, Louis quickly glanced outside and saw that more people were out. The sun had finally risen over the horizon and the birds were singing.

Finally, in his room Louis walked to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the water. He quickly undressed and stepped in the shower. He dunked his body under the water and then turned it off by habit. After years of living in the Underground with thousands of other people, Louis learned quickly. Water and food were always in shortage, so it had to be savored. But now that they were above ground, things would hopefully start to look up. 

Finishing up his shower Louis wrapped himself in his towel and headed back into the bedroom. Clothes had been provided by The Faction. Each portion of the city was broken into sections, designated by a color. The East was green, the West had blue, the South was yellow, and the North was Red. Citizens inside the Faction walls could wear what they wanted, but you always had to wear a color band around your biceps. 

Louis pulled on a pair of jeans that showed off his skinny ankles and accentuated the curve of his ass. This was something that he he had always been self conscious of, but he learned to ignore the leering of those around him. Louis then put on a simple grey t-shirt and slid the Red band around his upper bicep on his left arm. 

He swept his drying hair out of his face and attempted to fix it, so it laid flat, but it was no use. With a sigh Louis deemed himself good enough and headed downstairs. 

In the living room Jay was waiting with Lieutenant Malik. She wore her chocolate brown hair in a pony tail and had on a simple grey dress. Her arm band was displayed on her right arm, rather than the left. Without a single word, Malik led them out of their townhome and into an awaiting car. 

Louis clambered into the waiting vehicle in the backseat. Malik took the front and nodded to the driver, who put the car in gear and they lurched into motion. “When we arrive at Leader Styles office, I will lead you inside. You are to keep your eyes forward and will not speak to anyone.” Malik trailed off leaving Louis to imagine what would happen if they didn’t.

^^^  
Several minutes later the car slowed as they pulled up outside a large mansion. Louis instantly knew that this was the headquarters for The Faction. He had been here numerous times before his father Deflected and they had to go into hiding. 

Louis knew of the secrets that this home held and how he had been too young to understand what was happening. From what he knew, Leader Styles ended up taking over from his father at 20 and led the Faction during the last 5 years of the War. Now he was ruler, fueled by revenge, and used an iron fist.

Malik led them past the security desk by just flashing his badge and toward a set of elevators. Others in the building avoided them as they walked by and even cleared out of the elevator. Malik smirked and ushered them inside. It was that moment when Louis choose to look at his mom out of the corner of his eye. 

He could see the uncertainty and fear etched into her face. Like her son, she had no ideas what was going to happen to them at the hands of Leader Styles. The elevator began moving and Louis’ nerves began to erupt in the form of butterflies. Malik remained stoic in his personality, eyes guarded as he lead them. 

Finally, the elevator came to a stop on the top floor, the doors gliding open. A woman with blond hair greeted them and murmured something to Malik that Louis couldn’t hear. He nodded and motioned them forward towards the other lone door in the room. Louis reached for his mom’s hand for reassurance and felt the gentle squeeze of her hand. 

“Leader Styles is ready for you.” Malik said and then took his leave along with the blond who greeted them.

Jay squared her shoulders and lead her son through the now open door. “Please sit down,” Leader Styles gestured to two chairs in font of a massive oak desk. Behind the desk were large ceiling to floor windows that overlooked the area that the Faction controlled. 

Leader Styles himself was an impressive man. Louis could tell that the War had hardened him, his muscles taught and ready to use at a moment’s notice. He had emerald green eyes, with a striking jaw line, and a smattering of facial hair around his jaw. His hair was short, ending just above his shoulders, the color of milk chocolate.

“You are probably wondering why I called this meeting,” Leader Styles began, his eyes sweeping over the two people in front of him. “Your husband, Dan, was an important member of the Faction before he deflected.” Louis flinched at the malice and bite in the man’s voice. “Imagine the hurt and humiliation that we suffered when Dan deflected and ran.”

Jay merely nodded her head, but otherwise kept silent. Louis wondered how she could when this despicable man was saying horrible things about his dad. “When he deflected, Dan took things with him that were and still are invaluable to the Faction,” Leader Styles’ fist was clenched at his side, knuckles white. “I want that information back and I will do what it takes to get it back!” 

Louis let out a small whimper at the raging shout and felt his cheeks warm. Jay grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. “Leader Styles, my husband left the Faction out of fear,” the man let out a snort of disbelief, but let her otherwise continue. “Whatever information he had, he did not tell us. Dan left myself and Louis out of the works he was involved in.”

Nodding his agreement Louis spoke for the first time. “I do not remember much from when Dad was with the Faction. I was young, but what my mother says is true. He kept his work separate from the family to keep us safe.” 

Safety for his family is what led Dan to deflect, not that he had been a spy or that he was always with the Government. 2 years before the War erupted there was internal strife in the Faction and Leader Styles’ father, Des was at helm. 

He started to lose control over his men, with many calling for him to step down. Those who stood with Des had targets on their heads, along with their families. Dan knew that he couldn’t risk his wife and only son by staying.

“Regardless,” Leader Styles barked, clearly not happy with either of them. “He deflected, which we do not take kindly to here.” He rounded the desk and stopped in front of Louis and his mom. Just as he was about to say more, the door to the office flew open. 

Liam, the head soldier from the previous day, came in eyes wide with panic. “Harry, there’s been a breach at the Southern Wall. Exiles and Outsiders are trying to break through.” Liam clearly did not realize that there were others in the room. 

“Damnit!” Leader Styles slammed his fist again. “Scramble the men, get some aerial coverage out there. Do. Not. Let. Them. In.” Liam nodded and left the room, still oblivious to Louis and Jay. Harry sat down at his desk, the rage still pouring from him. 

Louis watched out the large window as planes and helicopters flew over the building. More lives would be lost, and he knew it wasn’t going to be from the Faction. 

Leader Styles leaned his elbows on the table, fingers steepled together. “I like to think of myself as a kind man,” he stared them down with a hard look. “You will be allowed to stay inside the Walls, but not without a price.” 

Jay clutched Louis’ hand, afraid of what was going to happen. “Your son will stay with me for as long as needed until you can produce the papers that Dan was working on.” Louis whimpered, tears burning the corner of his eyes. 

“Please,” Jay cried out, “He’s my only son, the only thing I have left.”

“I could just throw you both out beyond on the Wall,” Leader Styles mused, a cruel smirk gracing his face. “It is up to you in the end.”

Louis looked to his Mom and saw the indecisiveness on her face. “I’ll stay,” he said quietly. Leader Styles and Jay whipped their heads to look at him. “I’ll stay with you on the condition that my mother will not be harmed and when the papers are given to you, I get to walk freely.”

“I accept your terms.” Leader Styles nodded. “Zayn!” Just then Lieutenant Malik stepped in. 

“Sir?”

“Please have a convoy readied for Mrs. Tomlinson to return her home.” Lieutenant Malik barely moved his head. “Then escort Louis to the bedroom next to mine. I will be up there shortly after getting debriefing with Liam.” 

And with that, Leader Styles exited the office. “Come along,” Lieutenant Malik said shortly. “Your convoy is waiting, and I will take Louis to his room.” 

The pair was led to foyer, where 4 armed guards stood waiting. “I’ll give you two a moment.” Malik stepped outside, and they were alone.

“Oh honey,” Jay wrapped her arms around Louis. “You are so brave, just like your father.” She wiped a stray tear that had rolled down her face. “I will do what I can to find those papers as quickly as I can.” 

“Do not over work yourself,” Louis said with a sad smile. Just as he was about to say something else, Malik came back in. 

“Alright Mrs. Tomlinson, it is time to go.” Jay nodded and gave Louis one more bone crushing hug before she was lead outside. 

Louis watched and felt his heart sink into his stomach as the doors shut. Lieutenant Malik said nothing as he led him up the grand staircase to the second floor. They walked down the hall to end where Malik stopped in front of a door. “This is your room now. Leader Styles’ room is next door, but you are not allowed in there without his permission.” 

Malik opened the door and Louis stepped inside. The room held a large King size bed, with a dresser with a large flat screen TV. He also saw that there was an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. It was more than what he was used to. “Take this time to get used to your surroundings. Leader Styles will be coming back in a few hours and you’ll be given the grand tour.” 

Louis nodded absentmindedly and paid no mind as the door shut. He walked over to the large window and stared outside. The sun was high in the sky and there weren’t any clouds, but no one was out. He assumed it was due to fighting at the Southern Wall. 

With a sigh, he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe a quick nap would help him feel better about what he had done. Maybe.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating. Again life got in the way; I left my old job Friday and start my new job Tuesday. Maybe I’ll get another chapter up before then. :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and for those that are following this story. Mostly a filler chapter, but this sets up and establishes some important relationships for the future. Also, I posted this from my iPad sooo if the spacing is all weird that’s why.

Louis was awoken a few hours later by a light knock on his door. Sitting up and wiping his blurry vision away, he muttered a quick “Come in.” The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair that looked like it had been blonde at one point. His eyes were blue like Louis’ own, but his were more of a deep ocean color. The mystery man was fit and on his left hand sat a gold wedding band, something Louis hadn’t seen in years.

“Good evening,” Louis was surprised to hear a slight Irish timbre, another thing that hadn’t been heard in years either. When the Faction took over, the borders were closed, guards stationed at check points along the way. To get in you either had to go through a strict process that fewer than 10 percent made it through. Or you had to sneak in and the consequences for sneaking in were not pretty. If anyone was found trying to cross, they were taken and killed instantly. 

It was a scary thing to hear rumors of when his family was in the Underground. “Harry has requested that you join us for dinner.” Louis said nothing, but nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Before I forget, my name is Niall. With the attempted break in at the Southern Wall, Harry is a bit booked at the moment.” 

He was led down the same hallway that Malik had taken, except they turned right at the top of the staircase. “This hall will bring you down to the Library and the study, along with some other bedrooms.”  
This hall was the same length, but at the end was a large ornate door. Louis could only assume this was the Library. “You may visit the library whenever you wish, but the study is off limits.” 

Niall showed him the rest of the hall and then they were back in the foyer again. “This last hall is more bedrooms. Mine and Liam’s bedroom is down here, so if you ever need me. I’m normally in there or in the kitchen.” Niall saw the look of confusion on Louis’ face when he mentioned Liam. “Liam is Harry’s right hand man and my husband. We’ve been married for 3 years now.”

“I don’t…I mean, did you grow up in the Faction or did you, uh…sneak in?” Louis blurted out and instantly covered his mouth. His mother would be ashamed. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly rude.”

With a hearty laugh, Niall smiled wider at him. “No worries, it’s fine. My family was brought in under sponsorship. Liam and I met when he was traveling abroad for the Faction and it was love at first sight.” Louis smiled in return and motioned for Niall to continue. “We come from Ireland and with the help of Liam, we were able to become Citizens without the harsh initiation processes.”

Louis let a small smile grace his features as it ha been unheard of for someone to come in under sponsorship. “Harry knew that Liam would do anything for me, including defecting.” Niall shuddered at the thought and continued the tour. “So, he allowed us to come in under the Payne family. My mum never lets Liam forget how thankful she is.”

Niall walked down the stairs and passed the large oak door that led to driveway. Louis stomach rumbled and he blushed when Niall looked at him. “I could go for some dinner myself,” they walked through another set of large doors and into a room with a large table. “This is where we normally eat, but since the others are gone, we can eat in the kitchen.”

“Oh…okay.” Louis continued to follow the blond lad. He was still unsure of those around him, but Niall seemed nice enough. The smell of something savory filled his nose and Louis felt and heard his stomach rumble. 

The kitchen was warm and a middle aged woman in a white chef’s coat greeted them. “Oh Niall, I was just about to send Birdie to get you. Leader Styles and Master Liam left me strict instructions to ensure you were all fed.”

Louis stood behind Niall and watched with interest. In the Underground he had been a part of the kitchen crew. He had learned to bake and cook from the best, but his mom gave him extra lessons after everyone was asleep. “Marianne, this is Louis,” Niall side stepped and Louis smiled bashfully. “He’s the newest member of our home.” He walked over to the counter and grabbed a bowl. “Marianne is the best Chef in the Faction, so naturally Harry had to have her.”

Louis watched as Marianne filled up a bowl and handed it to him. “This is my mom’s chili recipe from when I was a child,” Louis sat down at the island and took a bite. He let out a moan at how good it was. 

“I haven’t had chili like this since before we came above ground,” he took another bite and swallowed before continuing. “Meat became a luxury toward the end of the war, so when we did get meat, we made chili. My mom taught me and some of the others how to cook and this was her go to dish.”

Niall just stared at him, spoon of chili forgotten momentarily. “Had I known that bringing you here would open you up, this would have been our first stop.” Louis felt his cheeks warm and he took another bite of food. 

“Being in the kitchen feels safe for me. Like I can’t be touched and that I have control.” 

Marianne smiled warmly and laid her hand on top of Louis’. “You are more than welcome down here any time lovely. It’ll be nice to have a baking partner.” 

The trio talked amongst themselves and it was nearing 9 at night when the door to the kitchen opened. A weary looking Harry and Liam walked in. Marianne straightened up and grabbed two more bowls, filling them with warm chili. 

Liam kissed Niall on the cheek and sat down next to him. Harry didn’t even spare Louis a glance, took the bowl he was handed and walked out again. It stung Louis a bit for some unknown reason, being ignored. The man had taken him from his only remaining family and then acted like he didn’t exist. 

“…we’ve got it buttoned up, but we’re increasing patrols and guards at all points.” Louis heard Liam say and he turned his attention to them and away from Harry. “So, unfortunately, I’ll be gone more often for the next couple of days.”

Niall huffed and then let out a sigh. “I just hate that you have to be out there on the front line. I worry myself sick and I don’t like thinking of what can happen.”

Liam chuckled and placed another kiss on his husband. “My love, you don’t need to worry. I’m as far away from the action as I can be without leaving my men.”

Louis watched the two men interact and he could see the love that Liam had for Niall. It reminded him of what his parents had before his dad died. He got up from the chair and placed his bowl in the sink, turning to thank Marianne for dinner. 

“It was no problem! I know tomorrow is supposed to be rainy, so I plan on making some baked goods.” Louis understood it was an open invitation to come down and help.

“I’d love to come and help,” he replied with a tired smile. Louis turned around and saw Niall and Liam smiling at him. Louis knew that he had found two friends already. 

“I’d like to apologize,” Liam began, his brown eyes turning guilty. “I didn’t mean to make your first day here so confusing.”

Louis shook his head and smiled. “It’s not a big deal. Kind of relieved because your boss is a bit terrifying.” He shuddered and let his eyes wander to the ceiling, to the rooms above. Liam let out a booming laugh and nodded.

“Harry can be a bit of a hard ass, but once you get to know him, he’s actually not a bad guy.” 

He knew that Liam was telling the truth, but with all the rage and anger that Harry held against his family, Louis knew that might not be the case for him. What did Harry have planned for him? Would Louis ever get to see his mom again?

These were the burning questions in his head as he followed Niall and Liam out of the kitchen. They parted ways at the top of the stairs, after Niall had asked if he was okay in finding his room. Louis walked down the hallway and to the bedroom that was now his. 

He sat down on the small sofa next to the large bay window. The sun was setting on the City and the first glimpse of twinkling stairs were appearing. Louis drew his knees to his chest and sighed, wishing he could talk to his mom and get her advice. 

Blinking away the first sting of tears, he continued to watch the sun set and the sky darken. And for the first time in a long time, Louis was unsure if he was going to be okay.


End file.
